Mecha Godzilla 2
The Heisei MechaGodzilla (メカゴジラ?, Mekagojira) is a mecha created by Toho Studios that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. History Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 MechaGodzilla was created by the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC, also known as G-Force) using Futurian technology scavenged from the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah. When Godzilla attacked the city of Kyoto, MechaGodzilla was deployed against him. The mecha fought well, but was eventually defeated due to a voltage back-surge during their electrocution of Godzilla. One of MechaGodzilla's back-up pilots, Kazuma Aoki, suggested merging MechaGodzilla with a previous anti-Godzilla weapon. Namely, the airship Garuda, originally deemed a design failure and shelved in preference to MechaGodzilla. Kazuma, the chief designer and main pilot of Garuda to start with, found some personal redemption as his idea is approved. The combined form of the two mechs, dubbed Super MechaGodzilla, is unleashed against the King of the Monsters, but is first confronted by Fire Rodan. In the heat of battle, Kazuma personally detaches Garuda and flies against Fire Rodan while the other MechaGodzilla crew continue against Godzilla, though this time Godzilla holds the upperhand as he manages to force the robot into a fist fight where it proves no match for him. Kazuma is defeated, but manages to reattach the Garuda to Mechagodzilla to form Super MechaGodzilla. Super MechaGodzilla proceeds to destroy Godzilla's own reptilian secondary brain and moves in for the kill. Fire Rodan reappears, but is killed by a blast from Super MechaGodzilla. Upon dying, Fire Rodan's body dissolves, releasing the radioactive energy within its body and healing Godzilla's injuries. When Godzilla rises, its level of radioactivity is so high that Super MechaGodzilla's artificial diamond coating, which allowed it to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath, begins to melt. As a result, Super MechaGodzilla is rendered defenseless against the revived monster. Godzilla, temporarily supercharged with radiation, destroys the mech with a blood-red version of his atomic beam. However, despite the defeat, Super MechaGodzilla's crew were able to escape uninjured. Arsenal Heisei MechaGodzilla is protected by an armor plating made from an alloy called NT-1, which is coated in a layer of artificial diamond. The coating allows it to absorb energy from energy weapons such as Godzilla's atomic breath, which is then transferred to its ultimate weapon, the devastating Plasma Grenade, which is located on its waist. MechaGodzilla was also able to absorb energy from Rodan's heat beam and it also possesses laser cannons in its eyes and a mega-buster ray from its mouth. The megabuster in particular appears to be as powerful as Godzilla's own atomic ray. It can fire tranquilizer missiles from its hips, paralysis missiles from the shoulders, and shock anchor cables from its wrists, enabling the robot to deliver powerful electrical charges in a struck opponent - this was later modified into a weapon called the "G-Crusher". MechaGodzilla's armor is nearly invincible, able to take a super-powered Godzilla's spiral breath repeatedly before finally going out of comission. Finally, MechaGodzilla can attach to the warship Garuda. Upon doing so it gains Garuda's powerful maser cannons as well as the ability to hover above the ground by using Garuda's massive engines to achieve lift. This version is known as "Super MechaGodzilla". Super MechaGodzilla is one of Godzilla's most powerful advesaries, defeating both the King and Rodan, and came closer to killing Godzilla than any of Godzilla's other adversaries. MechaGodzilla, however, does have one major weakness, hand to hand combat. For all its weapons, it's lacking any real ability to fight up close, losing an eye to Rodan when it manage to get in close and proving no match for Godzilla when he got close enough. In the manga adaptation of the film Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, MechaGodzilla is capable of launching its arms and a device on its forehead. This ability was witnessed in action when MechaGodzilla attempted to attack Godzilla's secondary brain again after the atomic reptile was instilled with Rodan's energy. Weapons *MechaGodzilla 2 flies at the speed of mach 1. *MechaGodzilla 2 fires a Mega-Buster ray from its mouth. *MechaGodzilla 2 fires paralysis missiles from its shoulders. *MechaGodzilla 2 has a Super Heat Shield NT-20. *MechaGodzilla 2 shoots laser beams from his eyes. *MechaGodzilla 2 has a Plasma Grenade that fires energy absorbed by the Super Heat Shield. In the Atari/Pipeworks games, though, it does not need to absorb energy using his Super Heat Shield. *MechaGodzilla 2 can switch to "G-Crusher". *MechaGodzilla 2 fires shock anchors and cables from the top of its wrists. *MechaGodzilla 2 can join with Garuda to form Super MechaGodzilla. *MechaGodzilla 2 can fire rockets from its knuckles. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla (Arcade) (Scrapped) *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Super Godzilla (Japanese version only) *Godzilla: Battle Legends *Godzilla: Monster War (Unreleased in US as Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters) *Godzilla: Archipelago Shock *Godzilla: Giant Monster March *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Domination! (North American version only) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee *Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed The Heisei MechaGodzilla appeared in the video games Shinobi 3: Return Of The Ninja Master for the Sega Genesis, Super Godzilla for the Super Famicon, Godzilla: Domination! for Game Boy Advance, Godzilla: Save the Earth for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 and Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee for Xbox and Nintendo GameCube. He also makes an appearance in Godzilla: Unleashed for PS2 and Wii. A version of MechaGodzilla also appears in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash for DS. MechaGodzilla 2 was removed from the English version of Super Godzilla in favor for the more-known Shōwa MechaGodzilla. This was due to the fact that at the time of the game's release, the new Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla film had not been released on American shores. Super MechaGodzilla was planned for Godzilla: Save the Earth, but because it mixed Kiryu's moves with MechaGodzilla 2's, it was cut from the game. In Godzilla: Unleashed, MechaGodzilla 2 is partially a clone of MechaGodzilla 1, though trading one cell of defense for one cell of speed. The only major differences between MechaGodzilla 1 and 2 is the the latter can hover, fire his Plasma Cannon and use its jets to push away opponents like King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah uses their wings aside from flying. In this game, it is the only monster who can knock out a health cell with his beam, alongside MechaGodzilla 1. In the Game Boy Advance video game Godzilla: Domination!, the anti-Godzilla weapon MechaGodzilla 2 has the ability to unleash a flame from its hand in a slow attack with good reach. It also can perform a hydraulic kick, where he unleashes a flame from the jets on its feet for a slow attack with excellent reach. It can also do a claw launch, in which it fires off its fist, which will fly forward and then turn around and return to MechaGodzilla. A devastating attack with the potential to hit twice. Its other video game abilities include the power to fire an electric bolt from his navel area (similar to the plasma grenade), the ability to launch six heat-seeking missiles from compartments located on its back and the ability to create a cooling steam from its chest plates which will slightly heal MechaGodzilla and injure nearby monsters. Roar Trivia *The rebuilt version of the Showa MechaGodzilla was labeled MechaGodzilla 2, despite it being referred simply as "MechaGodzilla". *MechaGodzilla 2 is the tallest of all the MechaGodzillas. *MechaGodzilla 2 is one of Godzilla's most powerful foes, very nearly killing Godzilla and destroying Rodan. *In both Godzilla Island and the IDW comics, MechaGodzilla has been an ally of Godzilla. *The sound of composed for MechaGodzilla 2 was basically higher pitched Godzilla roar. *MechaGodzilla 2 is the only mecha or kaiju to have ever killed Godzilla. The only other things that have successfully killed Godzilla are his meltdown and the Oxygen Destroyer. However, shortly after being killed in the events of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Fire Rodan gave up his life to revive Godzilla, and so Godzilla technically did not die. Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla Category:Anti-Godzilla operations Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:MechaGodzilla Category:Heisei Kaiju